Only In Fairy Tales
by phoenix38
Summary: *FINISHED!!* Tala isnt a normal eighteen year old, she was over weight and had a snobbish twin sister...when she help an elderly lady something odd happens! SORRY if the summery sucks...this is my first LOTR story please R/R
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I own nothing but Tala, Beth, and Jacob.maybe a few other names.but J.R.R Toliken owns the rest! I am just borrowing them and hoping he isn't turning  
in his grave!  
  
SUMMERY:  
  
18-year-old Tala doesn't exactly fit in anywhere, she isn't what guys find pretty when she helps an odd old woman she gets sent along with her bratty  
twin sister to another world called Middle-earth  
  
I hope you like my story.if my first LOTR fan fics and I hope I do fan fiction and LOTR justice.please R/R I don't mind flames they give you an  
idea of what you need to work on in the future!  
  
Thank You,  
Ryn 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
Tala Martin awoke suddenly drenched in sweat, her light brown hair was plastered to her forehead and cheeks. She could remember what had woken her up so suddenly but by the sickening feeling in her stomach she knew it wasn't a good dream. "Tala you up yet? Get your fat lazy butt out of bed now" Her mother, Francine, yelled from down the stairs sighing Tala got out of her nice, warm, comfortable bed and walked over to get dressed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and grimaced, Tala was a tall heavyset girl with long light brown hair and golden brown eyes. "No wonder I don't have a boyfriend.I'm hideous" Quickly Tala dressed in a baggy shirt and a pair of oversized black pants, she walked down the stairs and saw her sister Beth sitting at the table eating a big bowl of cereal. Smiling smugly at Tala, Beth too a huge spoonful and stuck it into her mouth and chewed very slowly their mother only smiled at her and told Tala to sit and eat quickly. Tala stared down at the burnt piece of dry toast her mother had got her and sighed, deciding she would rather not eat she got up threw the toast away and walked into the living room with her stomach growling. "Tala don't forget we have to go shopping for summer wear.would you stay home and watch the little ones?" Tala was used to it, her mother always took Beth summer clothes shopping so she could get a new bikini, and obviously her mother thought chunky girls didn't like to swim. "Yes I mind.I would like to go occasionally too" Tala and Beth were twins though they looked nothing like each other, Beth had long chestnut hair with pretty blue eyes, she was also short and petite everything a guy was looking for in their town. "Your eighteen years old Tala.stop whining" Francine scolded grabbing her purse, "I suppose if you drive carefully you two can go alone this year" Beth quickly took the keys from Francine's hands, "Yes mother.I love you" Beth said before leaving the house, Tala looked at her mother before leaving, she didn't say she loved her because; well she wasn't sure she did. "Once we get to the mall.we are going our separate ways alright" Beth said getting into the Toyota Camry and buckling up, Tala rolled her eyes before looking out of the window, of course she knew that's what happened when they went out in public her sister was embarrassed of her, and Tala couldn't really blame her. "Whatever" It didn't take long for them to get to the mall due to Beth's driving, "Meet me back at the food court at 2" Without as much of a goodbye Beth left her standing in the middle of the parking lot, shrugging it off she walked into the mall and began to look around. She pulled out her wallet to see how much she saved over the past three or four months and saw she had enough to buy a lot of summer clothes, smiling she set off for Layne Bryant's, it was clothing store for full figured women. It didn't take her long to get stuff she liked, she walked out of the store with three pairs of pants, five shirts, and three dresses. "Well.if it isn't Tala herself.tell me Tala how is Weight Watchers?" Tala closed her eyes slowly why did Jacob Parker have to be here? Why couldn't he be off doing something or someone? "Hello Jacob have you had a nice summer?" She asked smiling politely; she never was one for feuding "Your weird." Not letting her smile falter she just shrugged and set off in a different way, "Tala wait up!" Rolling her eyes she heard the sound of her sisters voice, Beth was up to something Tala just wasn't sure what that something was. "Jacob was being a jerk.weren't you Jacob" Tala looked from her sister to Jacob, they had been friends for as long as Tala could remember you never saw Beth without Jacob or the other way around. "Sorry Tala." Now Tala could definitely tell there was something odd going on, Jacob never looked at her like that unless it was to either, push her down the stairs, push her into the fountain, or to embarrass her bad. "What do you two want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, "Nothing.cant a girl just be friends with her sister?" Tala cocked an eyebrow and tapped her foot, "What do you want Beth?" Beth rolled her sparkling blue eyes and laughed, "For you to get a life.now come with me" Beth tried to pull Tala but her bulk wouldn't budge, "There a plus to being fat.you don't have to go unless you want to go" Jacob said smiling smugly, Tala wanted to knock the smug look off his face but that would be going against the way she was, she just couldn't do that to someone. An elderly woman passed the three of them mumbling under her breath, Jacob 'Accidentally' kicked her cane out from under her causing her to sprawl to the floor. "Jacob! That was wrong!" Tala exclaimed bending down to help the old woman up, the woman looked at Tala with cloudy white eyes and a smile on her face. "You are a kind girl.with a kind heart.you will do nicely" Before Tala could ask what she meant the old woman started to mutter something in a language she had never heard before, suddenly Tala saw a burst of colors explode before her eyes a scream from Beth made her realize that what ever was happening to her must have been happening to Beth as well. As quickly as it started it ended and the world was black. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
When Tala finally woke up she looked around unable to focus on anything, her head pounded with a humongous headache and her eyes burned. "You are a stupid idiot!" She head her sisters voice ring out, groaning she was hoping that Beth wouldn't be around when she woke up obviously luck wasn't on her side. "You are a stupid fat idiot!" Screamed Beth, Tala heard her thrashing around opening her eyes again she saw the world came into focus a little better but her eyes still hurt. She found herself wondering why Beth didn't have a problem with her eyes; Beth seemed perfectly normal except the pink tint on her face. "Don't blame this one me," Tala said getting up, she towered over Beth who was only 5'3.  
"And who do I blame it on? You're the one who helped the old bag up!" Beth exclaimed stomping her foot, "Jacob tripped her.I had to help" Tala said refusing to raise her voice, for one reason she hated yelling and the other was because they were in a strange forest type place and she didn't prefer to bring down any kind of wild animals on them. "Beth settle down.we'll figure something out" She said calmly, she actually kind of liked it there it was quiet, "This sucks! I must be having a nightmare especially if your in it" Tala refused to listen to the snide remarks coming from her sister mouth, her golden eyes scanned the area, her heart began to thump loudly when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Could you hurry up and come up with a plan already? I really am.AHHH" Beth screamed that was until a slim pale hand clamped over her mouth, Tala looked around and saw that there were at least twenty men surrounding the quiet grove with arrows pointed at them. "Who are you? And why have you come?" Beth's eyebrows furrowed and suddenly the man holding her mouth shut yelped in pain, and began muttering something in an odd language Tala had never heard before. "I'm.I'm Tala Martin and this is my sister Beth.and we don't know how we got here or why" One of the men stepped furrowed and lowered his bow; he scanned her body and suddenly Tala felt really insecure.  
"Check them for weapons of any kind and make sure that one over there stays bound" Two of the men walked over to her apologized before patting her down, she noticed that all of them had long shoulder length blond hair and dressed in almost the same way, they all had oddly shaped ears that pointed at the tip 'Did we stumble upon a cult?' She asked herself, she became aware of the two men patting her body and she a slight blush rose to her cheeks she was really embarrassed now. "We will take you to the king and he will decide what to make of you" Tala groaned, this was some really crazy people.  
On their way to the palace Tala looked around her, she noticed they ended up tying Beth's arms behind her and placing a gag in her mouth. Tala tried not to smile but she just couldn't do it, the sight of her sister bound and gagged just got to her. "When you meet King Thranduil you will call him your majesty and treat him with the utmost respect" The leader said turning to look at her, he had been by her side the whole time and refused to leave it. "And what do I call you?" The leader have her a half-smile before he could answer reached the carved gates of Mirkwood, and Tala's attention was caught by the city and its inhabitants a sinking feeling weighted down her stomach, all these people were beautiful and flawless in everyway.  
"I will go and announce your arrival" The leader said smiling comfortingly at her before leaving them with their escorts, he turned one last time before heading through the huge wooden doors. Tala looked around trying to ignore her sister's muffled protests; the city was beautiful, in a rough woodsy way. The houses were in the trees and open, she saw there were no doors or windows, there was intricate carving on the walls and in the trees she could hardly breath for she was afraid that she would interrupt the natural beauty of it all. "He is ready for you two." The leader said to Tala, he turned to their escorts and dismissed them before leading the two girls into the palace.  
Tala gasped once she entered the huge wooden doors, once inside she noticed the palace was much like the little tree houses. It was open and intricate carvings were carved into the walls, she looked closer and noticed most of the carvings were of leaves or other odd symbols. "This way milady" Tala hadn't noticed the leader and Beth had kept going, hurrying up she ran to catch up with them. This was definitely an odd, beautiful place that only were just like the kingdoms in fairytales, taking a deep breath Tala expected to wake up at any moment. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
The three of them stopped in front of an archway the leader around and looked at them gravely, "Please do as I say respect him for he is king and you life depends on it" Tala nodded slowly though a small smile played on her full lips, "Best keep her gagged then" The leader let out a tiny laugh and nodded, "I was planning on it now follow me" Before they could enter they heard a loud voice thundering through the palace, "What do you mean he is gone? Again?" The leader groaned and turned to them, "His son Legolas has disappeared again.please go on" Tala slowly approached the thrown where a very handsome man sat looking at her, he didn't look a day over thirty.  
"Are you the outsiders that have entered my wood?" The man asked sitting straighter, if that was possible, and glared at them both. His blue eyes sparkled with wisdom and age; Tala found her throat tight and it was hard to speak "Y.ye.yes your majesty" She stuttered bowing her head slightly, "And what your you two doing in my wood human?" Tala gulped again her voice became shaky; she didn't understand why he called her a human when he himself was one too. "The.the thing is I don't know myself" The king looked at her with his blonde eyebrows wrinkled causing a flaw in his beautiful face, "What do you mean you don't know?"  
Before she could stop herself Tala went into the story about that morning and the time at the mall, she told him about helping the elderly woman up and then just appearing here. "I see" he said stroking his stubbles chin, he looked at the guards that stood beside the archway then back at Tala, "Did the woman you met have milky white eyes?" Tala jerked her head up and her eyes widened in surprise "Yes sir.she said something about me being kind and that I would do" Thranduil rubbed his temple and groaned, "She found a way to do it.Gnywithil show these two to a room and get them proper garb to wear" Gnywithil bowed slowly and led the two of them to their rooms, Tala was happy to see it was the man who had shown them to the palace "So your name is what?" Tala asked laughing slightly, "Gnywithil" Tala made an 'oh' face and smiled "Lovely name" Gnywithil thanked her before untying Beth and showing her to her room.  
"Don't you ever gag me again or so help me I will make it to where you will never be able to have kids!" She exclaimed glaring at Gnywithil, "Your room milady." He said pushing her toward the door none too gently, which caused her to turn around and protest "How dare you touch me? I never said you could touch me" Gnywithil rolled his beautiful blue eyes and began to walk again, "I'm sorry about her.she is a pain" Gnywithil stopped in front of another door and pointed at it. "Your room milady and we will get you proper attire sent up" Tala looked down at her body and sighed "I doubt you will be able to find anything that fits.im not as skinny as everyone here" Gnywithil looked at her for a moment then down at her body, "I'll see what I can do" Was all he said before leaving her alone in the hall, slowly she opened the door, as she looked around the beautiful room a gasp escaped her lips. In the middle over the room was a king-size bed with a carved headboard and beautiful silky sheets and blankets, in another corner was a window with no glass but there were beautiful silky curtains blowing elegantly in the wind. In another corner was a partition hiding the corner from view, upon closer inspection Tala saw that there was a wooden carved tub behind there and a dressing mirror. The room itself was beautiful beyond words but there was also something else, some sort of magic that hung in the air. Once she sat down on the bed she found herself becoming tired and her mind seemed at ease. Surrendering to the bed Tala laid back and drifted off to a nice peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW thanks for the reviews! I'm excited now!  
  
Angel_child5: THANK YOU! Wow my first review.don't worry I'll try and continue.just please please please keep reading.:0)  
  
Tera Earth: yeah I was trying to go for a character that more girls could relate too.I read these stories (not that I have any problem with them.I love all types of stories).and I see that most of the main characters are flawlessly beautiful and skinny and I felt as if Tala needed to be written.so I'm ecstatic that someone can relate to her.thank you sooo much.lol.its really wonderful.  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah: THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE!! I like it when people give me advice.I hope this chapter was better.please if you find anything else that you don't like tell me.I think criticism is good for a writer it makes them see that there are errors in their work and they need to fix them! Oh and thank you for reading it and I'm sorry it was so hard to read.  
  
Stardust-creations: Thank you too for the advice.I hope this chapter was better and that you can read it.lol.thank you for the comments! Oh and if you find some more problems PLEASE tell me so I can fix them! Thank you!  
  
XxdarkgoddessxX: thank you so much.I'll try and update as soon as I can.I'm working on the spacing problem.im sorry I'm still new at this whole thing.so.*shrugs* I hope this chapter is better.thank you for the review!!!  
  
Please Review! I need Criticism and of course Encouragement! Thanks, Ryn 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
When Tala awoke it took her a few minutes to realize where she was getting up she saw that someone had been in there and left a couple of garments hanging on the partition. She walked over to the dresses and saw that they were all tailored to fit her full figured body, smiling she ran the velvety material of one of the dressed across her fingers. Never had she ever seen such a beautiful dress, it was all different shades of blue. Picking it up she decided to go behind the partition and get dressed.  
When she got back there she saw the wooden tub had been filled with water, dipping her fingers in it she felt that it was still warm. Tala took off her clothes and dipped herself into the water; she let out a tiny moan the water felt really good. Tala was to engrossed in her bath she didn't notice someone enter the room, "Milady?" a woman's voice asked shutting the door behind her Tala opened her eyes suddenly. "I'm taking a bath.please don't come in this part" Getting up quickly she wrapped herself up in a towel, the woman giggled softly before putting the beautiful blue dress over the side. "The king requests your presence" Tala took the dressed and put it on quickly before stepping out from behind the partition. The woman standing in front of her was nothing short of gorgeous, feeling her stomach lurch she suddenly became aware of her bulky body. "Come here let me do you hair" Tala shyly walked over and let the tall woman pulled her hair into a half ponytail. The woman was silent causing the room to become too quiet, as if sensing the discomfort the woman finished quickly. "My name is Aegean.you have already met my husband Gnywithil" Tala bit her bottom lip shyly. "Yes he was very nice thank you for the hair" Aegean smiled nicely she took Tala by the hand and lead her out into the hall. "I must say that your friend.is absolutely dreadful" Aegean explained as they headed toward the great hall once again. "She isn't my friend Beth is my sister" Aegean winced slightly causing Tala to laugh, "What's so funny? Hum? Your actually enjoying here" Tala rolled her eyes and groaned, now wasn't the time for disagreements she hated her sister, well hate was a strong world, she disliked her sister a whole bunch. "Beth could you please be nice to these people.they have shown us great hospitality" Beth rolled her eyes mocking everything she had just said Aegean looked at Tala with her forehead wrinkled. "Were not people.were elves" Feeling her stomach flutter Tala looked at Aegean, suddenly it all became clear no wonder they were perfect. Feeling faint Tala groped the wall her heart was pounding in her throat, how in the world had they ended up in an alternate universe where there are elves. "Miss Tala you alright?" Tala nodded barely hearing Aegean's worried voice,  
  
"She's find.the fat piece of lard just has high blood pressure" Tala never wanted to hit her sister more then she did at that moment, she was aggravated and confused and those two didn't mix well. "Could you just shut up? For five seconds! Please" Beth let out a 'humph' before stomping off toward the great hall where they were supposed to meet the king. Tala began to walk too once she got her head to stop spinning, "Are you sure your alright?" Nodding Tala looked up at Aegean with an appreciative look no one in her life had ever been so concerned about her, and it felt good. She took a deep before they walked into the hall in time to hear the end of Beth's tirade; Tala felt her cheeks grow warm as the whole room turned to her. "Lady Tala please come join us" King Thranduil said motioning her over, she bit her full bottom lip before walking rather slowly toward the throne. "Lady Tala I want you to meet my son.Prince Legolas" Legolas stood up, tall and lean, dressed in long flowing material almost the exact type that was used to make her dress. As he stepped forward the light from the torch caught his bright blonde hair to shine and momentarily make it look as if he had a halo. He smiled at her revealing a row of pearly white teeth, there was something about this man.this elf that sent waves of power and virility. Tala felt her chest tighten as she made herself curtsy low to the ground; Legolas reached down and helped her back up before she could get all the way down. There was an odd sparkle to his beautiful blue eyes "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Tala" Tala felt her cheeks redden worse then before, she opened her mouth to speak but she found the words would come out, which caused Legolas to chuckle softly.  
"Now that they have been introduced My son and I have to go and make arrangements about dinner tonight" Taking it as their cue to leave Tala smiled at him, Legolas brought her hand to his and kissed it softly "See you at dinner" Tara's widen as she turned around and walked out of the hall, she couldn't help but notice the look of utmost hatefulness on her sister's face. Oh Tala liked it here, liked it a lot.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.*on her knees* PLEASE.  
  
~*~Ryn~*~ 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Two:  
  
Tala sat on her neatly made bed two days later with a piece of parchment and a quill in her hands, she had requested them for a journal and the elves were happy to oblige. She wrote down all that had happened to her including her meeting with Prince Legolas, sighing deeply she looked out the window. Tala hadn't seen him since the dinner party and he had been much to busy tending to the group of she-elves that found the need to hang on him all evening.  
  
She put the parchments aside and get up from bed pulling her robe tighter around her body, she crossed the room and walked out on the terrace to see Mirkwood waking up all around her. For some odd reason Tala had found it hard to sleep, every time she shut her eyes Legolas' face flashed into her mind and she couldn't get it out. She smiled slightly, she knew she wasn't in love with him how could she have been she only knew him for two days but there was something about him that stood out.  
  
Taking a deep breath she savored the fresh sent of the forest, it was something she didn't get much of at home. The activity below was fascinating she leaned on the wooden railing to watch the elves below, many of them looked up and waved, smiling Tala waved back. She turned around and went back inside and quickly got dressed for the day, in the last two days she hadn't seen Beth and she was ecstatic about it though she often wondered where her sister went off too.  
  
Tala went for a small walk in the garden after breakfast, Beth wasn't at breakfast neither was Legolas. A sharp pain issued somewhere within herself as she thought of them being together, she doubted that was what it was but the feeling nagged at her.  
  
"Lady Tala Good morning" Aegean said approaching her with a bouquet of beautiful white flowers, Tala smiled graciously back and sat down on a stone bench motioning Aegean to join her.  
  
"I can not stay long for I have to deliver these flowers to lady Beth's room" Tala looked at Aegean curiously before looking back down at her hands, her heart beat hard in her ears it was obvious who the beautiful flowers were from. Tala got up putting a fake smile on and bid Aegean a good morning before leaving her looking puzzled, Tala knew it would happen it always worked out that way, if any guy remotely was nice to Tala, Beth zoomed in and made him hate her.  
  
The stables were next on her places to visit she gasped at the sight of the magnificent horses, there was one in particular that stood out. He was a beautiful palomino with braids in his white hair, "That is Karua" startled Tala turned around and saw Gnywithil standing there with a few piece of hay in his hands, "she is reserved for Prince Legolas' betrothed" For some odd reason that bit of information stung her heart and brought tears to her eyes, she didn't love him, but that didn't mean she didn't like him a lot.  
  
"Who's the lucky elf?" Gnywithil shrugged he patted Karua on the head causing her to nay, "He hasn't decided yet and King Thranduil is getting impatient" Tala put a weary hand on her neck and was surprised at the softness of Karua's hide, "I think she likes you" Gnywithil commented when Karua brought her nose around and blew into Tala's hair. "I'm happy she likes me it's a pleasure" Gnywithil sent her a knowing glance but didn't say anything; he just stood there feeding Karua some more hay.  
  
" Say Tala would you like to go for a ride? I bet Nefergwyn would gladly bare you" As Gnywithil spoke he pointed to a pretty gray horse with a salt and pepper mane, "That would be wonderful" Tala went over to the horse and instantly the horse fell in love with her, he trotted closer to her and nuzzled her face "You have a way with animals" A new voice sounded from the entrance way, knowing the voice Tala winced turning around, "Your majesty" She went to bow but he quickly seized her hand and pulled her back up.  
  
"Call me Legolas please" Tala could feel the heat rising in her cheeks; there was something about the way he was looking at her that caught her off guard he was looking at her almost as if he admired her. "All right, Legolas" Her voice seemed awfully small even to her self; she looked at him hoping that he didn't notice and by the look on his face he didn't seem to.  
  
"Lady Tala was about to go for a ride your majesty I do not think she would object to some company" Gnywithil shot Legolas a look that made his cheek to a reddish tent but Tala was too involved with Nefergwyn to notice. "That is a wonderful idea Gnywithil, Tala would you object to my company?" Tala turned to Legolas smiling softly "Of course not your majesty its better to have someone that knows the way so you don't get lost"  
  
After they prepared the horses they both mounted, though Tala needed some help because she wasn't used to riding bareback, they set off around the forest. Tala noticed Legolas had his bow with his arrows in the quiver on his back, "are you expecting trouble?" Legolas' flawless forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Pardon me?" Tala laughed softly, "I meant the bow and arrows"  
  
"You can never be too careful danger can lurk in the smallest of places" Tala felt her stomach drop and she looked around the murky forest hoping that nothing would decide to lurk its way out to see them. "Do not fear, no harm will fall upon you while I am here" Tala looked down biting her lip, "Thanks" Legolas moved his horse, a beautiful white stallion closer to Tala, reaching out he took her warm hand into his own and he smiled at her.  
  
Tala gulped but kept her gaze straight, there was something definitely going on around this place. Why had the prince of Mirkwood just grabbed her hand? And why did he seem so interested in her? Tala felt her stomach churn and almost immediately the thought of Beth playing a practical joke fluttered into her mind. Jerking her hand away she moved Nefergwyn over further, Legolas looked at her with a confused face his blue eyes shone with rejection.  
  
"Did I do something to offend you?" Tala felt tears stringing to her eyes as she looked around, "No that's the problem you're too nice to me!" Legolas stopped his horse and looked at her with his head cocked, "What do you mean I am to nice to you?" Tala turned Nefergwyn around "Exactly what is sounds like it means! There is something wrong here and I will find out what"  
  
With her lip quivering Tala turned her horse back around and left Legolas staring after her confused and hurt, not sure of what he did wrong he climbed off his horse sent him home and followed her quietly to make sure nothing would happen to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
XxDarkGoddessxX: Thank you again! Its great to know your still reading my story! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!  
  
Puplefluffychainsaw: Thank you! I was hoping that people would like the fact that she wasn't like all the others thank you for the compliment you made me blush.thanx!!!  
  
Supergurl15: That's what I was shooting for.I didn't want my story to be like all the others though it might slip once and a while.im kind of new at this.lol.um you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Beth.im not quite sure myself what's gunna happen so.if you have any ideas.j/k.. please keeping reading.THANK YOU!!  
  
AN: I have been trying everything to keep my story spaced.for some odd reason its bunching it all together.I just wanted to tell you all that I HAVE TRIED!!!! Thanks.please r/r  
  
~*~Ryn~*~ 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
Tala wasn't sure why she had reacted that way; it was something she just did before her mind could stop her. Growing up with Beth caused her to have a problem with trust, especially if an attractive elf decided he wanted to be extra sweet to her, there had to be something up. She swiped at her wet cheeks and sniffled, she should have never had gotten her hopes up.  
  
With all the thoughts swirling in her mind Tala hadn't realized it was getting dark, or the shadow that lurked right in front of her. Nefergwyn suddenly reared up sensing the darkness, Tala found herself caught off guard she flew back landing on the hard moss covered ground. A cruel, rattling breath sounded through the quiet Tala felt her pulse quicken and her head grow light, "Stupid Blood pressure" she growled softly trying to get up but found her leg wouldn't support her weight.  
  
A pair of golden glowing eyes shined out of the dark forest causing Tala to try and get up again but she only failed. The creature came out of the darkness, he looked like an over grown wolf Tala could feel its breath and smell the rotten meat that was stuck between its teeth. Her head began to pound and darkness surrounded her as she fainted from fright.  
  
"Will she wake soon?" Tala heard the sound of Legolas' voice along with a few others including Gnywithil and Aegean. "I do not know Your majesty" Tala felt a warm hand slip into her own, Goosebumps rose all over her skin, "Is my sister awake?" Came a frantic voice from somewhere far away, surprised to hear Beth's voice she opened her eyes and caught everyone by surprise.  
  
"Is she awake? WHERE IS SHE?" Beth came rushing in her pretty blue eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were moist from crying. "I demand to know what happened!" Beth screamed not caring that the person she was screaming at was in fact the prince of Mirkwood. "A worg attacked her, we had an argument and she went off by herself" Before Legolas could say anything else Beth's hand contacted with his cheek with a loud smack, Legolas reached up and felt his cheek he looked at her speechless.  
  
"How dare you strike the prince"? Yelled a guard from the corner; he was already heading toward Beth "you should have been with her! She doesn't know these parts! She could have died!" Beth yelled stomping her foot, Legolas stared at her a look of shame flashed through his blue eyes "I know" He turned to the guard who was getting ready to bond Beth's arms and take her away "Release her I deserved it"  
  
Tala stared in shock at her sister, all this time she had thought that Beth hated her why was she so worried about Tala? "E-excuse me but what's going on?" Tala asked pretending to just wake up; Beth rushed over to her and made sure that she was ok before straightening up and crossing her arms across her chest. "How stupid could you get? Going off by yourself in a foreign place!" Tala stared at her before speaking again.  
  
"I didn't think it mattered to you" Beth's bottom lip quivered slightly and she looked away "Just because I make fun of you-or do things to you doesn't mean I want you to die! I love you believe it or not-you are my twin" Beth exclaimed before rushing out the door, Tala didn't have time to say she loved her back or anything instead she turned to Legolas who's red cheek was beginning to fade. She noticed a cut on his face it looked cleaned out and as if it were already healing and that he looked awfully tired.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier-I wasn't thinking right-forgive me" Legolas looked at her sadly biting his lip, "Do not ever leave these premises without an escort again" his voice seemed cold but there was a look of concern in his eyes, he turned away and left the room without a goodbye. Aegean walked over and sighed taking her hand, "Do not concern yourself with him, he has been sitting in here waiting for you to wake"  
  
Tala strained to sit up she leaned against the head board and sighed, "How long have I been out?" Aegean reached up brushing some hair from Tala's forehead and smiled, "almost a week, Lady Beth has been bothering us all to let her see you but the healer refused until today that is" Tala raised her eyebrows in surprise "I've been out for a week? Wow" Aegean smiled softly she picked up a tray that had all kinds of fruits and vegetables and placed it on Tala's lap, "you need to eat milady you haven't eaten in a week that is why you are so week"  
  
Tala looked down at the food and felt her stomach lurch, she wasn't hungry but she knew if she refused either Aegean or Gnywithil would force it down her throat. Picking up a piece of some odd-looking fruit she placed it in her mouth and began to instantly feel better. "What are these?" She asked looking at the plate funnily "Healing fruits they will make you feel as good as new" Gnywithil said using a term he had heard Tala use before, Tala couldn't help but laugh at the way it sounded coming from his mouth.  
  
"I dislike breaking up this reunion but Lady Tala needs her rest" Tala yawned as if on cue, she wondered why she could be out for a week and still feel tired. Aegean and Gnywithil said their goodbyes both of them kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Tala lay back down; she closed her eyes and let the sleep engulf her.  
  
AN: I don't know if I described a worg right or not or even if I called it by the right name*sighs* my brother took his books back *cries * its very upsetting. I'm sorry if the elves don't speak like they do in the movies or the books REALLY SORRY!! Don't worry Beth will become her self again she was just worried about her sister, like she said. Anyways PLEASE R/R!  
  
~*~Ryn~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
When Tala awoke the next morning she felt surprisingly refreshed, stretching she flung the covers off of her surprised to see she had been dressed in a soft silk nightgown, blushing she wondered who changed her. The morning sun shone into the room causing an almost surreal feel to it, "You up" Legolas said his voice groggily, it was obvious that he had been sleeping.  
  
"Why are you here? And have you been here all night?" Tala asked walking back toward the bed and sitting down, Legolas got up from the chair that he had been sleeping in and sat beside her "I do not know why I am here and yes milady I have been here all night" Tala was about to say that it really wasn't necessary but Legolas pressed one long ringer to her lips, when he removed his finger he leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers.  
  
At first Tala was too surprised to respond but after a moment she was kissing him back, she felt the warmth of his lips flood throughout her body making her skin tingle and her heart pound in her ears. Legolas pulled away too soon for Tala's liking, he left her wanting so much more. "I am truly sorry if I was out of line" he apologized staring her in the eyes, all Tala could do was shake her head; he had actually rendered her speechless.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly before leaning in and kissing her again, this time his kiss was much more expressive. Slowly she lifted her hands and put them around his neck, Legolas was the first to break the kiss he pecked her softly two times before fully pulling away. "Am I interrupting something?" Aegean asked from the doorway, she was carrying a tray of food and smiling wildly "No" Legolas said as he got up and smiled down at her, "I was just leaving" Before Tala could protest he was out the door and out of sight.  
  
"I see you have captured the Princes' heart" Aegean smirked sitting the tray down and slowly leaving the room, Tala couldn't believe this was happening she was almost afraid it was all fake, that she would wake up and it all be over. She leaned back and smiled "this is awesome" she smiled giggling madly she just couldn't help herself before eating her breakfast and getting up to change.  
  
When Tala got out of her room and walked toward the great hall she heard the raised voices of Legolas and his father, leaning against the wall she listened in "Why father must I go? I do not wish to do this?" There was a huge sigh from somewhere within the room, "You will not be the only one going to this council Gnywithil will be there along with you" Legolas growled rubbing his hand over his face, "This is an important council Legolas and you as future king of Mirkwood have to be there to represent our kingdom"  
  
"Are you listening in on something you should be?" Aegean asked sneaking up on Tala making her squeak, "Shhh!" Aegean frowned her eyebrows furrowed, "Gnywithil is packing as we speak I am truly sorry this is happening" Tala looked at Aegean and whispered softly "What council are they talking about?" Aegean shrugged her shoulder in a very Tala like fashion and sighed "I do not know the details for Gnywithil has been sworn to secrecy, I just know the Lord Eldron has summoned them to Rivendell"  
  
Tala sighed trying to listen again but the room had become eerily quiet, "Say your good byes Legolas you must go" came a quiet stressed out voice, King Thranduil obviously did not wish to send his son to Rivendell but he had no choice. Legolas growled again before storming out of the great hall almost running Tala over, he obviously didn't notice her because he kept just walking. "I am sure he will say his goodbyes to you Tala very sure"  
  
Tala sighed as she entered the great hall seeing it completely empty, she found that somewhat odd due to the king was usually on the throne, she sat by the doors hoping Legolas wouldn't leave without seeing her first. Suddenly out of nowhere Legolas appeared wearing the same exact garments that he was wearing the first day she met him, her heart ached at the sight of him knowing he was leaving and that he might not return. "Tala I have to" Tala reached up this time and cut him off,  
  
"I know I over heard" Legolas reached up burring his hands in her hair and pulling her into his embrace, he snuggled his face into her neck. She could feel something moist and she knew he was crying, "We'll see each other again right? Its not that big of a deal" She was trying to convince her self more then him, her heart hurt very bad. "I promise you Tala.no matter what or where I will find you understand me? I-I love you"  
  
Tala pulled him to where she could look him in the eyes, "Why me? Why do you love me?" She asked tears threatening to spill from her own eyes, "You are different I do not know I just love you" Tala felt a tear escape and run down her cheek, "I love you too" Legolas raised his hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it smearing the tear, he leaned in and kissed her softly causing her knees to wobble. "I have to go" He mumbled against her lips, her heart felt suddenly heavy she pulled away and looked him in the eyes "Just come back promise me.alright" Legolas nodded kissing her one last time before leaving through the doors.  
  
Tala slid down the wall and began to sob, this couldn't be happening to her, she finally found a man to love her and he of course had to be an elf and from a different world. "Are you alright Tala?" Looking up she saw her sister standing there looking worried, Tala just shook her head before putting her face in her hands. Instead of walking off Beth silently sat beside her grieving sister and wrapped protective arms around her and the two girls just sat there without saying a word just Beth comforting Tala.  
  
AN: there is going to be one last chapter after this one.then a epilogue I hope you all are enjoying this story! I love writing it.*sighs* please R/R  
  
~*~Ryn~*~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
Tala stood at her window watching the gates wishing that Legolas would come through them, it had been almost a month since he left and there had been no word of his safety or not. Beth walked in behind her sister and looked out at the gates as well, "I'm sorry its has to be like this.I'm also sorry for all the stuff I've done to you before forgive me?" Tala sighed looking at her sister, "Of course I forgive you.what are sister for?" Beth smiled and then sighed.  
  
"Lady Beth-Lady Tala King Thranduil wishes to speak with you" Tala took Beth by the hand and they walked to the great hall, when they got there she saw the old woman with milky eyes standing beside Thranduil looking down at the ground. "What's going on your majesty" Thranduil glared at the elderly woman beside him then sighed, "It is time for your return home" Tala began to panic, she didn't want to go home there was nothing there for her.  
  
"With all due respect I would rather stay here" Thranduil shook his head, "I am sorry but you need to return to your world" The elderly woman was mumbling something in a language the twins didn't understand "Giya cease your speaking" Giya pouted looking much younger then before, Aegean walked over and hugged both the girls and kissed them both on the cheeks "Tell Legolas I'm sorry and that I love him" Aegean nodded sadly, "And tell Gnywithil that I will never forget him or the kindness he showed me" Aegean nodded again, she hugged them one last time before rushing out of the hall with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Are you ready maladies?" The girls both nodded but in all actuality Tala wasn't ready at all, she gripped onto Beth's hand "wait why did you send us here in the first place?" Beth called out before Giya could do her chant, "Because I thought Legolas needed a bride, and because you needed to learn that beauty is not skin deep and being here you see that there is nothing but beauty and you are nothing spectacular" Beth's cheeks began to glow red, "Thank you" she said gripping Tala's hand, "I am truly sorry this hasn't worked out"  
  
Tala was about to scream and run off but before she could her mind began to swim and her world went black.  
  
Sitting up suddenly Tala was drenched in sweat, she looked around and found herself in her bed, her heart sank in her chest as the realization hit that it was all just a dream. Any second either her mother or sister would come in and make fun of her being fat, getting up she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she called searching through her closet for something to wear.  
  
"Tala" Beth said hesitantly from the doorway Tala turned to look at her and she seemed almost confused, "What's wrong Beth?" Beth gulped slowly before coming further into the room and shutting the door behind her, "Did it happen? Did it really happen?" Beth asked suddenly the questions just flowing from her mouth, Tala stared at her sister in shock "I don't know Beth" Beth bit her lip and sighed "I Hope it did because I like this me better then the old one"  
  
Tala hugged her sister but the ache in her heart hadn't disappeared even with the knowledge of it actually happening. "All that time passed in Middle-Earth and yet time didn't seem to pass here-in fact it seemed to have gone back when we returned" Tala nodded and quickly dressed, "Do you want to do something? Like going to the park or something?" Beth asked playing with Tala's throw pillow, "You don't want to go to the mall?" Tala asked her mouth wide open, "No I like nature it's wonderful" Tala smiled patting her twin on the back, her smile didn't last long but Beth didn't say anything.  
  
Tala and Beth walked down the stairs and went to leave when their mother walked around the corner "Where do you think your going Tala? I need you to watch the young ones while Beth and I go shopping" Beth scrunched up her nose and made an ew noise, "I have a bikini from last year, me and Tala are just going to the park bye!" Beth grabbed Tala's hand pulling her out of the house before their mother could start protesting. "Wow you sure have changed-I like you better then the other one too!" Tala exclaimed as they walked through the parks gates.  
  
Tala found a nice place to laid down on a hill while Beth went to flirt with the guys playing basketball, Tala found her self giggling at that. Beth changed so much but she couldn't give up her flirting, closing her eyes and lay there using her hands as pillows. Tala didn't notice the shadow loom over her she just continued to lay there thinking about Legolas, she almost began to cry.  
  
"Did I not tell you fair lady that I would find you no matter where or when" Tara shot up suddenly looking at none other then Legolas staring down at her, he was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a baggy shirt he looked a tad bit uncomfortable but he smiled anyways. "Why-where-how?" Tala asked standing up, she almost fell back over again but Legolas steadied her, "I love you-I am not sure-and Giya helped me" Tala's lip was quivering as she reached up to touch his face making sure was real.  
  
"Your real-your really here" before he could respond Tala wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his blond hair. "I love you!" Tala exclaimed kissing him repeatedly causing Legolas to laugh, "I love you too" he put his hands on both sides of her face and stared into her eyes  
  
"You realize I am mortal now and I have no idea how to live here" Tala licked her lips and pulled him closer to her, "Don't worry I'll help" Legolas leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her lips, "I am counting on it" He said against her lips before kissing her sending tingles down her spine, this was defiantly something that didn't happen in real life. This was the type of thing that only happens in fairy tales, she buried her fingers in his long blonde tresses and sighed contently against his mouth as he kissed her.  
  
Tala smirked pulling away pressing her forehead against his, "And they lived happily ever after"  
  
ElveNDestiNy: Thank you I was hoping when I wrote it that she be different in fact I was praying she would anyways thank you so much for reading this story and I hope that you like the ending.*crosses her fingers * Im kind of sad about finishing it *wipes a tear * lol THANK YOU AGAIN!!!  
  
Angel Child5: YAY! I'm glad you like my story so much *jumps up and down * I hope you find the ending to your liking im sorry if its bad! Really I am! I feel the comings of writers block and I want to finish this story before it hits! Either that or I will never finish it! I'm bad at that! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING!!! I Really appriciate it! Thank you!  
  
AN: I know this goes against anything and probably everything Toliken had written.um and I hope he isn't rolling in his grave.I decided against an epilogue.SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!! And I am sorry this story had no exciting features im still learning.so.this was my first LOTR fan fic...what do you all think? Please tell me! I need to know! Either way if it sucked or if it was any good! I would appreciate it! Please.  
  
~*~Ryn~*~ 


	10. Reviews

Ok so I got some reviews from some people after I finished the story and I want to thank them each in their own way so here it goes:  
  
Iyetti: Thank you for reading my story! And thanks for pointing out the grammatical errors! I will try and write more in the future though I don't know what about lol thanks again for reading the story!  
  
Cassie-bear01: stop your making me blush! Lol j/k um thanks for reading it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Ok I'm done now.  
  
Supergurl15: YAY! You reviewed again! Thank you! I don't know if there is going to be a sequel or not I haven't really decided plus I don't know what it would be about so if you have any ideas pitch em to me! Lol  
  
Puplefluffychainsaw: WOW three reviews in a row! THANK YOU! Yeah I thought it would be funny if Legolas were in jeans! Just the thought made me giggle I guess he would kind of look like Orlando bloom in jeans witch is NOT a bad thing! Thanks about the way the elves talk it was kind of worrying me and I couldn't get it right I was almost on the verge of pulling my hair out! Thank you for reading it!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
I would also like to thank the people who read and didn't leave a review.if there was anyone (heehee) anyways THANK YOU ALL!!!! I was really frightened to put this story or any of my work out in the world I was afraid my writing wasn't good enough you all have boost my spirits and I appreciate it greatly! Thank you all!!  
  
~*~Ryn~*~ 


End file.
